


Guardian

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a solo hunt, Dean contemplates kids, family and the hunting life while Sam is at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

It turned out that ogres really did eat babies. Dean had taken pleasure in dismantling the monster. He had a soft spot for kids.

Sometimes he dreamed of having his own. Keeping them safe. Maybe he just dreamed of a world that was safe, but he wouldn't walk away from this for anything.

Dean cradled the rescued infant protectively. He'd never forgotten the impossible weight of his baby brother in his arms. That life entrusted to him. His reason for being.

This lifestyle wasn't for kids, but his kid brother was finally safe and another mother still had her child.


End file.
